


Unexpected Valentine

by myjonsadream



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjonsadream/pseuds/myjonsadream
Summary: "Do you ever just want to let go and do something crazy, just because you know how good it'll feel?"
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	Unexpected Valentine

As he poured a mug of draft for a customer, Jon glanced around his bar, glad to see the place was hopping, certain he'd never seen as many people packed on the dance floor swaying to the oldies which his man on the turntable usually favored, especially on a night like this. Most people didn't need an excuse to go out for a good time, but seeing as it was Valentine's day there seemed to be even more people out with their significant others, and loads of others out hoping to find theirs.

Then he had to stifle a groan as he watched a couple of bar bunnies jiggle their way over to the bar, hike their tight little asses onto to a pair of bar stools, smile into his eyes, and coyly murmur in one voice "Hey, there."

"Hey." Jon said, giving them a cautious smile. "So, what can I get you?"

The blonde one grinned, batting her eyelashes, and murmured in a throaty purr "How about your phone number?" She winked at him. "For both of us." Then the pair of them giggled after she'd said it, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Somehow resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jon told them "Sorry, ladies, but I'm taken." Although he was free as a bird. 

His father, who had willed the bar to him just before he died, had instilled in him from the first night he'd ever worked in the place, "You never want to mess with the clientele, at least if you want to stay in business." And since he'd managed to grow the business his old man had left him five years before from a garden variety watering hole into a fairly nice place that people from all walks of life seemed to enjoy, he wasn't about to change his policy for a pair of bimbos looking for a three way, no matter how eager they looked to get laid.

"So… what'll it be?" He asked them again.

The brunette one flashed a naughty smile and said, "I'd like a Screaming Orgasm." 

Oh, cripes, here we go. And this time, Jon just couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Her blonde friend laughed at that, then leaned in as close as she could get to him without crawling onto the bar, giving him an eyeful of cleavage as she seductively murmured, "And I'd love to have a Creamy Pussy, providing you know how to make that happen."

Without batting an eyelash, Jon nodded and said, "Coming right up," and reached for a couple of glasses. 

Of course he'd heard of every kinky-named cocktail there was, from Sex on the Beach to Bend Over Shirley, to a Three Legged Monkey, and naturally knew just how to make them all, too.

Once he had their drinks mixed and put down on a napkin in front of them, Jon had to fight not to laugh at how put out they looked. Both of them pouting when all they got was their cocktails, since he imagined they weren't accustomed to getting turned down. But as a young single guy, working in a bar ten years since his teens, he knew that being propositioned came with the territory. Sometimes he'd even accept the odd business card or a phone number scrawled in lipstick on a cocktail napkin, just to spare a woman's feelings, but he always tossed them out. Mostly because his father's words still rang in his head, but more often because the thought of hooking up for a little random sex with a stranger just didn't do it for him. Call him old-fashioned, but he had to at least feel something for a woman in order to want to be with her.

Looking around, Jon's glance settled on an incredibly stunning looking woman pulling up a seat at the far end of the bar. He could tell at a glance she was no bar bunny, since she looked way too classy and put together for that. Strikingly beautiful, with shimmering long red hair and dressed to the nines in a perfectly fitted black suit with a lacy ivory colored camisole peeking out at the top, affording just a tantalizing hint of cleavage, he just couldn't stop staring. 

When she lifted her gaze and met his, another thing he knew from experience was when someone was hurting, and clearly she was, since even from a distance he could tell that she'd been crying. Now he just hoped she hadn't been stood up on the most romantic night of the year and wasn't here to drown her sorrows.

When Jon approached her, he flashed a friendly smile and said, "Hi there, what can I get you?"

But he was taken aback when he swore he thought he heard her mutter, "How about a life that sucks less than mine?"

After eyeing her for a moment, he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Blowing out a breath, she nodded and said, "Oh, yeah, just dandy. So, tell me, what do you have that'll put me in a comma the fastest?"

Jon leaned close, resting his elbows on the bar, smiled into her icy blue eyes, and said, "That bad, huh?" Like most bartenders, he was a good listener and had probably heard it all. And if she wanted to vent or unload whatever was bothering her, he was all ears.

Deciding he looked trustworthy enough and sure that she was never likely to see him again, after studying him for a moment, Sansa finally nodded and reached into her purse and dug out her phone. She showed him the text that had turned her world upside down. _'Sorry, baby. I've got to take Sansa out for a Valentine's dinner and there's no way I can get out of it without her figuring something out. But tomorrow I told her I'd be out of town, so you'd better be ready for what I have in mind. I promise I'll be there in the morning as soon as I can get away from her, and I want you naked with your legs spread waiting for me, hot cheeks. Then it'll be just you and me non-stop, at least till I have to see her again.'_

Jon actually winced once he'd read it. Holy shit, no wonder she was upset.

As Sansa put her phone away, she explained, "Obviously my fiancé texted me that by mistake." Jon looked down then and noticed the enormous rock on her finger. She shrugged, telling him, "And now, although he doesn't know it, he's no longer my fiancé. And I just hope the bastard sits there all night waiting for me to show up." Heaving a sigh, she asked, "So, once again, what have you got that'll knock me out cold?"

Not even sure why he was doing it, Jon covered her hands with his and told her, "You know you're better off without him, right? And I'd say you're lucky you found out in time."

Swallowing past the lump in her throat threatening to choke her, Sansa nodded. "Yeah, lucky me. Too bad I just went for the final fitting of my wedding gown yesterday, and I know I'll never be able to get my money back. What I should do is send that little weasel the bill. And of course now I have to tell everyone that the wedding's off, and he was only marrying me so he could work his way up in my father's company; oh, and that he never loved or even cared for me." Heaving a sigh, she murmured, "A few of my friends hinted that he might be using me, but I never wanted to believe it." Then she looked up at him and said, "Pretty pathetic, huh?"

As Jon watched her wipe at her eyes, fighting back tears, he said, "I'd say it's his loss."

Surprised by what he said, Sansa took a longer look at him and was stunned to realize what a good looking guy he really was -- incredible long-lashed brown eyes, just brimming with compassion, a strong jaw, curly dark hair, and a killer body, nice and lean and tightly muscled. Too bad she wasn't in the market, or he'd be just her type. A little on the rugged side, he was the complete opposite of that fucking asshole Joffrey, the scrawny, lying, cheating, rat bastard -- she'd almost been foolish enough to saddle herself with.

A moment later, Jon set a tall icy glass in front of her with lemon and lime wedges floating on top of the ice. 

"What's this?" Sansa asked him.

"It's just a spritzer, heavy on the soda. Believe me you don't want to get wasted or you'll hate yourself in the morning."

"You mean even more than I do now?" She clenched her fists on the bar as she muttered, "I still can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for his lies. You know that's probably what's pissing me off the most about this; that I was foolish enough to fall for every damn word that came out of his stupid mouth. I just can't believe I could be so naïve."

Jon shrugged. "Maybe he was just good at his game."

"Oh, he was, believe me. Until I read that text I thought he was madly in love with me. Well, mostly. I was having a few doubts lately, like he was phoning it in sometimes, you know?"

Although he nodded like he understood, Jon already knew he wouldn't have to fake it with someone as beautiful as she was. And talk about crappy timing, tonight of all nights to find out she'd been tricked by the jackass into almost marrying him while he was fucking around with somebody else.

Finally, Sansa took a sip of her drink and said, "Thanks, this is good." Finally, blowing out a breath, she looked up at him. "Sorry to be such a Debbie Downer, being as tonight's supposed to be all hearts and flowers, and not horrible stories like mine."

Jon patted her hand and told her, "No problem. You need anything you just call me, okay?" He could really feel for her, sure that he'd be pissed, too, especially considering he'd once walked in her shoes.

After nodding her thanks, Sansa looked skyward trying to decide what she was going to do now. Of course her mother would probably have a seizure once she told her. The poor woman had put so much work into their wedding - of course hoping it would be the society wedding of the year - that was never going to happen now. But then amazingly she managed to grin, just thinking about how fast her father would fire that weasel's lying cheating ass the moment he learned the truth about him. At least that was something. Still it irked her to think that she hadn't been able to see through him until he'd literally spelled it out for her in a text. Obviously he never cared for her at all, and was willing to marry her just to get ahead and look good in her father's eyes, which had to be the oldest trick in the book, marrying the bosses' daughter to move his way up the corporate ladder.

Then she looked up and saw her handsome bartender was back with a pretty amazing looking platter of food, telling her, "Thought you might be hungry if you missed out on dinner."

For the first time all night, Sansa smiled when she realized that not all men were bastards like the one she'd almost married. And what a thoughtful guy this one was turning out to be. Smiling into his startling eyes, she said, "Thank you...uh..."

"It's Jon, and you're very welcome. Enjoy, it's on the house." Figured it was the least he could do, considering how crappy the girl's night had turned out.

As he wiped down the bar and watched Sansa pick dejectedly at the platter, Jon still couldn't believe that someone would do something like that to her of all people. She was such a stunner and from the few words they'd said, she seemed pretty nice, too. But he knew she had to be dying inside to discover she'd been cheated on like that, especially by the guy she was all set to commit her life to. Although he knew nothing about him, Jon knew that he was a first class asshole.

Deciding to take a moment to see if she was okay, he called over his night manager Tormund and said, "I'm taking a break. You want to keep an eye on the bar for me?"

Tormund nodded and told him to leave it to him. And once Jon had poured himself a glass of soda, since he never touched anything at work, he wandered down and took the seat beside the beautiful redhead and joined her. Not that he was interested, but he hated to see a girl so upset, especially all on her own, tonight of all nights with everyone around her gushing over each other - which only made it worse.

Just as Jon slid onto the stool next to hers, Sansa heard the ping of a text and actually groaned as she looked at her phone and read, _'Darling, I'm waiting. Where are you, my love?'_

Noticing that Jon had taken the seat beside her, Sansa let him see it, rolling her eyes. "Can you believe this jerk?"

Actually, he couldn't. So he suggested, "Why don't you just turn your phone off and try and forget about him for a while?" 

"Oh, believe me I'm not that upset that it's over, although I know should be. I'm actually angrier about being treated like a fool, and not having a clue who he really was. You should have seen the night he proposed to me, it was so over the top, it almost felt staged, and now I know why. He got the best table at one of the fanciest restaurants in town, right by the water, and even hired a violinist, had two dozen red roses sitting on my chair for me, and there was fucking fireworks shooting off in the sky as he popped the question. And I was so stunned I felt I had no choice but to say yes to the lying little creep." 

Noticing how Jon was narrowing his eyes on her and shaking his head, she nodded and took his advice, turned off her phone and tucked it into her purse. Feeling an instant sense of relief knowing she wouldn't be hearing anymore pings coming from Joffrey tonight, and was even happier to know that he could text her till his fingers bled and he'd never get a response.

Forcing herself to push her troubles to the back of her mind, Sansa turned and smiled into Jon's kind brown eyes, deciding she couldn't have found a more pleasant distraction. "So, tell me about yourself, Jon."

Jon smiled right back at her. "What do you want to know?"

Looking at his lips, Sansa suddenly wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss him, but knew it was a bad idea even as she thought it. But staring at them intently, she just couldn't get over how perfectly shaped they were, and she'd bet he knew just what to do with them, too - and probably everywhere on a woman's body she could imagine. 

But even as her nipples began to harden, she told herself it wouldn't be fair to Jon to use him for revenge sex. But then again, seeing as she'd never exactly felt the earth move when she'd been with her now ex-fiancé, and since she'd discovered he was actually involved with someone else, she didn't imagine she had to worry about being faithful anymore, since it was all over. Particularly seeing as Joffrey was undoubtedly going to be hopping into bed with his side bitch long before the night was over, especially once he realized she wouldn't be joining him for the Valentine's farce he had planned.

Tipping her head and gazing into Jon's eyes, Sansa saw something that looked a lot like desire as his eyes began to darken and warm as he stared into hers. Heaving a sigh, she leaned her head against his shoulder if for no other reason than being relieved to discover that he at least seemed to find her attractive.

Jon instinctively put his arm around her, mostly to comfort her -- at least that's what he told himself. But he had to admit, it felt pretty nice to hold her, and damn she smelled really good. Nothing cloying like so many of the bar bunnies wore, but a sweet light floral scent that stirred something inside him. Which he knew damn well shouldn't be stirring.

Reaching out, he picked up a zucchini stick from the platter. "Here, why don't you have a bite?"

Accepting it, Sansa let her lips touch Jon's fingers as she took a little nibble, smiling at him as she chewed. She could tell Jon was one of the good ones, already proving himself to be kind and thoughtful. And Sansa knew she shouldn't be looking at him the way she was, but he was just so incredibly nice to look at, especially this close up. Closing her eyes and inhaling his scent, he even smelled like a man should smell, clean and musky and all male, deciding there was nothing phony about him. And right now she just needed to feel something real.

Then she picked up a mozzarella stick and held it up for him to take a bite. As he sank his teeth into it, smiling right back, his gaze never left hers. And something inside her grew warm and without even thinking, she ran a finger along his jaw and asked, "Are you really in a relationship, Jon?"

Although he blinked at first, since he normally deflected a question like that, he decided just to tell her the truth. "No, there's no one in my life right now."

Well that made two of them, then.

Blowing out a shaky breath, Sansa wondered if she had it in her to do something about it. After all, she'd never been the type for a casual fling, but right now a little hot sex with a gorgeous man might just be what she needed. And it would sure help get her mind off the conniving little creep who'd just ruined her life.

And when she felt the heat of Jon's hand running up and down her back, she turned her face to his and whispered on a warm breath, "Do you ever just want to let go and do something crazy, just because you know how good it'll feel?"

Yeah, looking at her right now, Jon had a pretty good idea what she meant. And so did his cock, judging by how hard it was twitching in his pants. Too bad she was a customer, or he'd be awfully tempted to take her up on her suggestion. Jon could already imagine how hot Sansa would look out of that little suit, maybe spread out on the pool table in one of the more private back rooms. He wondered if she liked to make some noise when she came. Then he shook his head, surprised where his thoughts had taken him. He wasn't going to touch her, well at least any more than he already had, no matter how beautiful or sexy she was -- and no matter how good he imagined it would be to have sex with her.

He looked up when the overhead lights dimmed and Tormund put on a slow sultry long song. Jon rolled his eyes as the big ginger man took to the mic and said, "And this one's for my boy Jon, never seen him up on the dancefloor yet, but tonight just might be the night for you. Aye, boss?"

Jon shot a narrowed-eyed look at him over his shoulder that he hoped would stop him. But Tormund just laughed, clapped his big hands together, and said, "Come on guys, give us some noise and let Jon know it's not going to stop till he gets his lady up the floor with him."

And then as the crowd broke into ear-splitting whistles and cheers, Jon turned, looked at Sansa and gave her a shrug. "I think this is our cue."

Sansa smiled and took his hand. "Well, I'm game if you are."

He was game alright, but not for dancing, at least not the kind where they had to keep their clothes on. Once they got up on the dancefloor, he pulled her close and began to sway to Al Green's sexy love song, "Let's Stay Together,". And since the first line of the song belted out was 'I'm so in Love with You', Jon could imagine that she'd be pretty easy to get wrapped up in. 

Sansa was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and the way she was looking into his eyes already had him spellbound. And it just felt so good to hold her, like she was meant to be in his arms. Which he knew was crazy. After all, she was just a woman who'd unfortunately been jilted on probably the worst night to find out, but she said herself she was never really in love with that guy so… 

Since the lights were low, and the floor was jammed, Jon was sure that no one could see them. He brushed his lips across Sansa's forehead and had to fight back a groan when he felt the warmth of her lips slide across his adam's apple. And his eyes shot open even wider when she went further, trailing her tongue along his neck and gently nipping at his ear lobe. Jesus, his cock sure seemed to like that, judging by how hard Sansa was getting him.

Part of him was telling him no, this can't be happening. He'd never messed with a customer, at least not yet. But then again, there was always a first time for everything. And when he looked into her blue eyes, and could see that she was every bit as turned-on as he was, Jon dropped his hands from the curve of her back and slowly slid them over her ass. And if the plaintive little moan that came out of Sansa as she brushed her breasts back and forth across his chest wasn't a green light, then he didn't know what was.

Damn, it had been a long time for him. His crew was always razzing him about needing to get laid, but until now he'd never once considered it with any of his customers. But somehow, this woman was getting to him in ways he'd never imagined.

Sansa reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered close to his mouth, "I don't know about you, but this is doing something to me."

Jon nodded, seeing no point in denying it, he murmured, "Yeah, you and me both."

And when Sansa shifted her body, she smiled knowingly into his eyes when she felt the long hard length of him pressing against her, while Jon tried his best not to groan. But when the DJ started playing another slow sexy number: 'You are Everything' Jon chuckled and said, "God, they're really outdoing themself tonight with these songs."

Sansa smiled up into his eyes. "I think they're having fun with you."

Yeah, Jon was having fun alright, since tonight was the night for love. Although what he was really thinking, was that Tormund was doing his best to finally get him laid. No doubt the rest of his crew had a bet going to see how long it would take before he gave in and just went for it. And whoever had money on him ending his dry spell tonight might be getting as lucky as he hoped to be, if the sultry way Sansa was pressing her body against his was any indication.

Finally, Jon tipped her face up, looked into her eyes, and from the pleading look in hers, he just knew she wanted it too. Then he dropped his lips to hers and slowly began to kiss her, relishing the feel of her soft, warm lips on his. As Sansa tightened her arms around his neck, the sensuous feel of her erect nipples rubbing hard against his chest was getting him so hard for her, he knew it would take a miracle to stop this train before they both got off.

He'd been attracted to plenty of women before, but never this fast or as powerfully. As he slid his tongue past her lips, and began to mate with hers, Sansa's desperate little whimpers only spurred him on. Forgetting where they were, as 'I Feel Like Making Love' began to play over the sound system, Jon was so lost in the feel of her, he'd stopped caring that they were on the dancefloor in the middle of his bar, deciding the song had the right idea, convinced he'd ever wanted a woman more. As her leg wound around his calf, he cupped her ass, and really let Sansa feel what she was doing to him as he ravaged her mouth, grinding his cock into her hip.

Finally, Sansa pulled back, looked into his eyes and breathlessly told him the truth. "I want you, Jon."

And there it was. Now he knew it was going to happen. Jon looked deep into her eyes one last time, running his thumb along her bottom lip, silently giving her a chance to back out and change her mind if she wanted to. Sansa's night had been bad enough, and he didn't want her waking up the morning after racked with guilt over what she'd done with him.

But when Sansa parted her lips and lashed his thumb with her tongue and sucked it into the heat of her mouth, giving him a taste of her oral skills, Jon groaned so deep that he swore it hurt. Fuck, did that ever seal the deal. Now he had to have her, and there was no turning back.

Glancing around, Jon saw an opening in the crowd. Taking Sansa by the hand, he led her away from the din of the packed bar and down a darkened hallway. He actually slumped with relief when he felt his pocket and realized that he had the keys with him that would unlock one of the rooms they kept for private functions, since they'd need all the privacy they could get for what they had in mind.

Once he pushed the key in, he unlocked the door and ushered her inside. Jon didn't put the overhead lights on, preferring the more subdued lighting behind the little bar, he flicked those on, giving the room just the right amount of ambiance for what they were about to do. Expecting Sansa to look nervous, he smiled, recognizing the blatant look of desire in her eyes as she grinned at him. As crazy as this whole thing was, she was as desperate for him as he was for her.

Cupping the back of her head, Jon took her mouth in a fiery kiss. Sansa's leg sliding all the way to his hip, he groaned as he clutched her ass under her skirt, and felt only bare skin, with just a sliver of lace bisecting her tight little butt cheeks. Jesus, she was wearing a thong. And now he had to see it - had to see her, out of her little suit and naked.

When Sansa reached for the button on his jeans, Jon pulled back, smiling into her eyes, and murmured, "Uh, huh, you first. Strip for me, Sansa."

Biting into her lip, Sansa wasn't sure if she could. This was all new territory for her, certain that she'd never acted as wantonly in her life. No, Sansa has always been a good girl. But for some reason she couldn't even explain, she wanted this man so badly at this point, she had a feeling she'd beg for him on her knees if he asked her to. 

Although her fingers weren't exactly steady, she still managed to unbutton her suit jacket and tug it off, smiling as she dramatically twirled it in the air over her head before carelessly tossing it aside. Then her hands were at her zipper on the back of her skirt. She was very aware that once she tugged it down, she'd basically be surrendering herself to him once he saw her in just the scrap of black lace that barely covered her pussy. Still, feeling brave, Sansa unzipped and let her skirt slide down her legs and even lifted her high-heeled foot and kicked it away. And once she'd disposed of her little lace trimmed camisole; standing almost naked in just a black lace bra and thong and black high heels; the way Jon was looking at her with his eyes big and round, his nostrils flaring and his chest heaving, she'd didn't think she'd ever felt as desired or as sexy.

This gorgeous man wanted her. He seemed desperate to have her, actually, so at least she had to be attractive. Her confidence at an all-time low, thanks to Joffrey, it occurred to her that she needed this to feel like a woman that a man would want, especially after the emotional beating her pride had taken tonight.

Overcome at the sight of her, Jon swallowed hard as he approached her. Tipping her chin up, he murmured, "Do have any idea how gorgeous you are? I swear I've never seen anything as beautiful as you." Then he kissed her, and Sansa felt a tear trickle down her cheek as he wrapped her in his arms, filling his hands with her ass, groaning deep into their kiss. Finally lifting his head, Jon trailed kisses over her lips, her jaw and then nuzzling her neck with his lips, he whispered into her ear, "I swear, I have never wanted anyone as badly as I want you right now, Sansa."

Too stunned to even reply, feeling the same way about him, Sansa felt him lifting her feet off the floor and walking them over to the green felt-covered pool table near the bar, his mouth feasting on hers the whole time. And once he carefully set her down on her back in the middle of the table, his gaze steady on hers, Sansa could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her pussy clenching. She wanted him so much. Then her eyes went wide as Jon tugged off his shirt, slowly unzipped his fly, kicked aside his shoes and jeans and then pulled off his boxers, baring every last glorious inch of himself to her.

And good lord, he was absolutely perfect. Lean, perfectly muscled, with a hairless chest and rock hard abs that ended on the V that led to his cock. Her eyes went even wider, as she took her time checking him over, her heart already feeling like it was beating out of her chest in anticipation. And oh my, as her gaze zeroed in on the long, hard length of him, she blew out a breath, delighted to see how incredibly well hung Jon was. The sight of his cock standing straight up in the air actually had her licking her lips, hungry for a taste of him.

What a night this was turning out to be. First finding out she'd been cheated on and her wedding was never going to happen, and now discovering herself with this incredible hunk of a man who seemed to want her like no one else ever had. It felt like she'd won some kind of erotic lottery where the winner got to experience, even just this once, how fantastic it would feel to be with such an unbelievably sexy man.

Stunned by how sexy and beautiful Sansa looked, Jon stood and stared down at her, for what felt like forever. He'd seen plenty of women nearly naked before, but none of them had ever looked this hot. Stepping to the edge of the table, driven by an overwhelming urge to touch her, he slowly ran his hands over her ankles, up along her calves to her knees, then along her outer thighs, caressing the curve of her hips. He slid his hands higher along her slender waist, finally ending his sensual journey at her breasts, rolling his eyes at the feel of her as he filled his hands with their fullness. Sansa's nipples were as hard as diamonds. Jon ran his thumbs over the hard little peaks through the black lace of her bra, cupping them both, nearly overflowing her bra cups. He dropped his head and lapped at each one, groaning as the first delectable taste of her silky flesh slid over his tongue. Suckling a nipple right through the lace, dragging his teeth over them one after the other, he smiled as Sansa arched her back shamelessly offering herself up to him. Reaching under her, Jon unhooked her bra, and as he slid it down, his cock twitched hard at the sight of Sansa's pale round breasts. The delightful dusting of freckles scattered over the top of each had him desperate to taste her all over again.

Once he'd pressed his lips to hers, he trailed his tongue along her neck over her delicate collar bone. Kissing the swell of each breast, as he made his way lower, nipping gently at her rib cage then dipping his tongue into Sansa's navel before he swept it across the top of her thong, just above her sex, smiling at way she quivered at his touch.

Inhaling the heady scent of her arousal, Jon didn't think he'd ever enjoyed exploring a body as thoroughly as he was enjoying the wonder of hers. And once he grasped her thighs and parted them, he dropped his head, closed his eyes and reverently kissed her lace covered sex. He groaned as the erotic scent of her filled his senses, making him grow impossibly harder.

Sansa's hands wound tightly in his hair. She threw back her head, her entire body writhing as Jon grazed his teeth over her lace-covered pussy, sure that no one had ever moved her like this before. She was already seeing stars even with her panties still on, her poor pussy was clenching so hard, so desperate for the feel of him she couldn't decide if she even wanted him to stop. What Jon was doing with his mouth just felt so insanely good, and yet she was desperate to feel him sliding inside her and filling her up. Oh Lord, what a delectable dilemma!

Finally, Jon knew he couldn't wait any longer. Standing and looking down at Sansa with those pretty lips of hers parted, softly panting, her chest heaving hard and her legs spread wide, just the sight of her was almost enough to make him come. He knew he'd never been as overcome at the sight of a woman in his life. 

Hooking his fingers into the side of her panties as he tugged the scrap of lace down over her legs, his eyes widened at how utterly gorgeous she looked as her body was bared. Her hairless pussy was pink and wet and ripe with need, smelling like heaven. He knew once he slid inside her, it wouldn't take long for either of them to find their release.

But first, he had to have a taste. 

It could be the only chance he'd ever have with Sansa, and he'd never forgive himself if he didn't at least get to sink his tongue into her hot little cunt before he finally slid into all that sweetness. Once he tossed her thong over his shoulder and cupped her ass in his hands, he didn't waste any time burying his face between her thighs, moaning out loud as the incredible taste of her washed over his tongue. So honey sweet, soft and slick. Closing his eyes, he lapped into her, pushing the tip of his tongue as deep as he could go inside her. He smiled as Sansa clutched his hair in a death grip writhing and squirming as he feasted on her delectable little pussy. 

Jon had never tasted anything as satisfyingly sweet.

"Oh, god, Jon." Sansa groaned, tugging at his hair, as she thrust up her hips and wantonly fed herself to him, squealing as he suckled her clit between his lips and tugged, tunneling into her as deeply as he could go with his tongue. 

When he finally made her come, Sansa knew it would be nothing like what she'd ever felt before. Her whole body already tingling insanely hard from head to toe, and her pussy burning up just from the wonder of his mouth. Her eyes rolling back in her head - oh, man, did this guy know how to pleasure a woman! Like it was the reason he was put on this earth, just to make her feel like this - so hopelessly elated.

Aching to get inside her and feeling how close she was; not only able to hear, but even taste and smell as her climax built; Jon could feel her entire body desperately quaking. 

Sansa's head tossing back and forth on the felt, as she began to shout, "Oh, God, Jon, I'm coming!" 

He rose up and took her mouth in a desperately hungry kiss as he filled her pussy with two fingers, dragging out her release with a good hard finger-fucking.

Nearly choking him with how tightly she'd wound her arms around his neck and squeezed, Jon could feel her inner muscles clamping down viciously hard on his fingers as she came in a rush, her juices coating his hand as her delighted moan echoed into their kiss. Gradually, as her breathing became more steady, he slowed the movement of his fingers until Sansa broke off their kiss with a gasp. 

Her chest was heaving hard, she stared into his eyes with a sense of wonder, murmuring, "Oh, my God, Jon, I had no idea it could be like that. I've just never come that hard before, or even knew I could."

Jon smiled as he bent and picked his jeans up off the floor to get at his wallet. He wondered as he rolled a condom down over the length of his cock, if she'd enjoyed him going down on her as much as she had, what she'd think of his cock filling her up nice when he fucked her. Pretty sure she was going to love it as much as he was.

As he lifted her legs one by one and slid them over his shoulder, pressing his lips to both her thighs for an intimate kiss, Jon's eyes were on hers as tugged her ass to the edge of the table, fisting his cock in his hand as he began to push into her pussy. Shutting his eyes, he couldn't believe how incredibly tight Sansa was. As he pulled back and pushed in just a little more, her body already beginning to tremble as he fought to work his cock inside her.

Rolling her eyes skyward, normally pretty quiet in bed, Sansa was shocked at how loudly she was already moaning - convinced that she'd never felt anything as good - it was like he was made for her. Clenching hard around him as Jon pushed into her deeper and deeper with every flex of his hips, Sansa wondered how it could feel like so much more with him - like somehow, it was more than just sex, like it was the connection she'd always dreamed of finding.

"Damn, you feel so good." Jon murmured as he clutched her ass and began to plunge his cock into her nice and deep, swept away by the feel of her wrapped around him so tight.

Numbly nodding her head, Sansa's gaze locked on his, she whispered, "So do you." Only like the best thing she'd ever felt. Although it was crazy, the night hadn't been a total loss since she'd found herself naked with him.

Jon dropped his head down and kissed her, sliding his tongue past her lips as his cock made its way in and out of her pussy. Though he'd been going through a dry spell, and it had been a while since he'd been with a woman like this, he knew what he was sharing with her was nothing like he'd ever had before. His balls really starting to tingle, the warning signs of a climax just out of reach, he licked a path to her breasts and began to suck each nipple into his mouth one by one. Feeling his cock grow even thicker inside Sansa as he grazed each of them with his teeth, smiling around her breast at how tightly she was clamping down her inner muscles, sure that she was just as close.

Using his thumb on her, he circled her clit as he worshipped her breasts. And just the feeling of her throwing back her head when she came, going to pieces as she desperately cried out his name, sent Jon over the edge, too. As he lost his load, pumping into her fast and hard, filling the condom almost to overflowing. Finally he plowed in deep, threw his head back and growled at how fucking amazing it felt with Sansa. Her arms were wrapped so tightly around his neck, it made him chuckle as he unwrapped them so he could make his way back to her lips and finish with a long, slow kiss. She was moaning happily against his mouth and wrapping herself so tightly around him, he was relieved to feel that she'd enjoyed it every bit as much.

Damn, what a night he was having. He never dreamed he'd wind up naked in the back room between this goddess' legs. Amazingly he could still feel himself pulsing inside her, like his cock never wanted it to end, and he was feeling exactly the same way. If he could just stay where he was, buried deep inside Sansa like this, he'd be one happy man.

Although reluctant to pull out, once he'd cupped her face and kissed her again, he slid his cock out of its hiding place and rolled off the condom and then made his way into the little bathroom by the bar.

Once he'd cleaned up and got back to her, Sansa was still on her back with her eyes closed, looking unbelievably blissed out, with her breasts still delightfully heaving. Tempted to join her on the pool table just to feel her in his arms again, Jon decided it might be best to spare the thing the weight of the two of them. Although he'd seen a stripper dancing on the slate table one night at a stag, he lifted Sansa into his arms instead. 

As limp as a rag doll, he tipped up her chin once he had her in his lap on one of the couches scattered around the room, asking her "You okay?"

Cracking open her eyes, Sansa nodded and murmured, "I think so. I've just never experienced anything quite that powerful before. And I think my pussy's gone into shock."

Jon chuckled, and if he was going to be honest, neither had he. It had been like sex on steroids with Sansa, and he'd never felt anything even close. He felt her eyes on him, the curious way she began to study him, had him asking, "Something wrong?"

Finally, Sansa nodded and said, "I was just thinking, running a place like this filled with pretty young things every night, must be like shooting fish in a barrel for a good looking guy like you."

Although Jon understood what Sansa meant, he couldn't believe she thought he was the kind of guy who'd prey on his clientele. So he just told her the truth. "Believe it or not, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this."

Not sure whether to believe him, Sansa tipped her head and studied his expression trying to figure out if he was feeding her a line. Seeing as she'd been lied to so often lately, she was beginning to think she was either terribly gullible or just a sucker for punishment. 

Finally, she asked him, "If that's true, then why me? And please tell me this wasn't some kind of pity fuck."

Jon actually laughed out loud and shook his head at the notion. "No, definitely not. But I don't think I can even explain it. All I know is that I took one look at you, and just knew I wanted to be with you, although I swear it's never happened to me before. I've never even been tempted until you walked in here tonight."

It was hard to argue with that, since Sansa felt the same way the moment she got a good look at him. And this wasn't something she normally did, either. Her rat-bastard ex had to coax her into bed, and it took a few months of him wearing her down before she'd finally agreed. But now here she was, hours after meeting this handsome man, naked on his lap, with her pussy still delightfully tingling from what he'd done to her. Now she wondered where this left them, hoping like crazy that this wouldn't be all there was.

Loving the feel of running his hand over Sansa's bare back and cupping her ass, Jon playfully nuzzled her nose, smiled into her eyes and whispered, "So I guess this makes you my Valentine."

Sansa laughed. "I guess it does." But the way he was looking at her had her swallowing hard, and she suddenly stopped laughing.

Jon cupped her face and told her, "I want to see more of you, Sansa."

She glanced down at herself in her birthday suit and quipped, "But I really don't think there's much more to see."

Shaking his head, and softly chuckling, Jon squeezed her ass. "You know what I mean."

Although Sansa couldn't have picked a worst time to start up with someone new - considering she still had yet to tell a soul that her engagement was over - she couldn't imagine walking out and never seeing Jon again, or never experiencing something as fantastic as what they'd just shared. 

Finally, she nodded. "I'd like that, too."

Turning in his arms, wearing a naughty grin, she straddled his hips, tipped up his chin and kissed him long and slow. She smiled against his mouth as she felt his cock rising to the occasion, already nudging at her pussy, that was spread over him invitingly wide.

Jon groaned at the feel of her reaching between them and fisting his cock, running the pulsing tip along Sansa's slick pussy lips. Jesus, he couldn't believe how much he wanted her again. But the moment Sansa sank the heat of her cunt over his cock, filling herself up with him all over again, he was sure he was in love, at least with the feel of her. Sansa was just so fucking tight, slick and hot. And, suddenly, his eyes shot open when it hit him. Shit. He wasn't wearing a condom, and he was buried inside her skin to skin. 

Although he was sure he was clean, he knew he had to say something. "Sansa, if you can give me a second, I can get another condom."

Smiling against his mouth as she thrust her hips down and filled herself to overflowing with all that long, luscious meat, Sansa shook her head and said, "I've never gone without, so you can trust me, I'm good."

Relieved to hear that, Jon murmured, "So am I," as he cupped her ass and thrust into her nice and deep. So deep Sansa whimpered as she clamped down on him hard. "Jesus, you feel good." He told her, running his tongue along her neck and pinching a nipple just to hear a little more of that sweet little whimper.

"Oh, God, so do you." 

When had she become the type of woman to ride a man bareback right after meeting him? Right after he'd taken her on a pool table? But right now she could care less, it just felt so good to feel him filling her up so incredibly tight, even the slight sting of him stretching her inside felt amazing. She was glad now that she'd agree to see more of him, since she couldn't imagine never feeling this good again.

Slipping his hand between them, Jon worked her clit as Sansa threw back her head and rode him. And she just looked so fucking sexy, pounding up and down on his cock, her ass slapping down on his thighs, full breasts bouncing so temptingly, just begging to fill his mouth. After sucking one into the heat of his mouth and circling his tongue around her nipple, the moment he began to gently tug on it with his teeth, Sansa really began to moan, riding him hard and fast. Jon clamped down hard on her ass as he felt her whole body begin to shiver, releasing her juices all over his cock as she came. 

His eyes rolled back in his head as Sansa kept right on riding him till he felt his own release race through him. He filled her tight little cunt with his seed as she squeezed him over and over again inside her, milking him till he was dry.

Finally, Jon opened his eyes, shocked by how deeply she'd rocked him. He'd been ridden before, plenty of times, but never like that. Smiling and brushing the red hair away from her eyes, he murmured, "Damn, Sansa."

She grinned, feeling pleased with herself. Feeling like such a sex goddess because of how he was looking at her. Jon was still fighting to breathe, letting her know just how much he'd enjoyed her little walk on the wild side. Until him, she didn't even know she had it in her to be so daring.

Lost in the moment, they held each other exchanging kisses for the longest time. Though Jon could feel himself getting hard again, they were both enjoying their little petting session too much for him to pull away and end it, even to make love to her again.

Sansa was the one to finally pull back. Smiling as she ran her hand along his jaw. "You know, I think you're just what I needed tonight."

Hoping she didn't mean it as literally as it sounded, Jon said, "I'm sure hoping this'll be more than just tonight."

Sansa nodded and snuggled back into his strong arms, loving the way Jon stroked her from the top of her head all the way down her back until he was gently caressing her bottom. "Hmm, yes, definitely." She murmured, deciding she'd have to be crazy to give up a man who could make her feel this good.

Once they finally got around to getting dressed again, Sansa groaned when she realized she'd probably have to face Joffrey again. "I just realized he'll probably go to my place and wait me out, seeing as he has a key. Guess I'll just have to go to a hotel at least until this blows over."

Hating the thought of her alone in a hotel, Jon suggested, "Or you could stay with me. My house is only a few blocks away, and it's an easy walk from here."

It didn't take Sansa long to decide, she nodded and said, "Thanks." Sure she'd much rather spend the night with him than alone with her thoughts, or God forbid, having to face that lying jerk again.

Just to be on the safe side, Jon led them out of one of back exits so they wouldn't have to walk back through the bar, hating the idea that his staff might be waiting to see them emerge together. And knowing them the way he did, they might be walking out to a hail of cheers and cat calls, once they realized he'd finally got it on again after he'd been left at the altar by Ygritte over a year ago.

As he walked hand in hand with Sansa, heading toward his place, Jon realized he could have sympathized with what happened to her. Especially considering that almost the same thing had happened to him, when his fiancée had gotten cold feet at the last minute and eventually wound up in Vegas with her last boyfriend, marrying him in a quickie wedding, just over a month after she'd left him standing at the altar. But he figured Sansa's pain was still so fresh, she probably wouldn't appreciate him telling her he knew just how she felt, when he'd actually come to terms with the fact that he and Ygritte were never meant to be a long time ago. In hindsight, he actually felt lucky that she'd changed her mind before and not after they'd said their vows - since it would have been even messier if she'd left him once they were married.

With Sansa's hand snug in his as they walked along the street, they kept exchanging glances and grinning at each other. It had just been so good it seemed that both of them were glad it wasn't just a one-time thing. Not sure where they'd wind up, they were both glad they were going to be spending some more time together, until they could decide where they wanted it to go next.

At first sight, as they approached Jon's townhouse, Sansa's eyes went big and round. She just loved it. As they walked up the steps to the front door, Jon told her it had been his family home where he was raised, and after his parents had died, they left it to him. It was the perfect red brick Victorian, and even before she stepped inside she was smitten, it was just so charming.

And once they got inside, Sansa's eyes went even wider, seeing that it had been faithfully maintained, at least for the most part, as a historical home. As Jon told her that this row of homes was over two hundred years old she was instantly swept away with everything about it. The long pane-glassed windows, with the heavy ivory silk draperies at each, the tall baseboards and cornice moldings surrounding the high ceilings, it was all just so beautiful she knew she could happily live in a place like this.

Then her eyes lit on Jon and she really began to smile, as he watched her admiring his pride and joy that he'd carefully renovated, mostly with his own two hands. Although he loved running the bar, what he loved even more was working on a project like this. And to see Sansa's eyes light up appreciating all the hard work he'd put in, to have it looking the way it did, made him feel an odd twinge like they were connecting on another level. For some reason he assumed she'd prefer a modern condo, but the way she was looking around with that big smile on her face and happy gleam in her eye, she seemed just as taken with the place as he was.

Putting her hand on her chest, completely blown away, she said, "Oh my God, Jon, this is just so beautiful. And you actually live here?"

He chuckled and said, "Yep, lived here all my life. Of course back when I was a kid it didn't quite look like this. But once it was all mine, I thought I'd bring the old place back to its former glory. I got the bug when I was a kid, my dad and I used to love to do woodworking projects together. It was a lot of work getting it to where it is now, but I think it was worth it."

"No kidding." She turned in a circle, just taking it all in slowly, murmuring, "I absolutely love it." For some reason, she just couldn't believe that a guy like him lived in a place like this. It was just so classically beautiful. Although it occurred to her, not unlike the man himself, with his strikingly handsome features.

Jon was more than a little pleased to see that Sansa seemed to like it, since he always felt good walking in knowing it was all his, and that he'd made it happen.

"And I can see all the furniture looks antique, and true to the period." Sansa murmured, trying to look everywhere at once.

Jon nodded and strode into the formal dining room with the ornate brass chandelier hanging over the long gleaming oak table. "My other hobby, aside from restoring, is hunting down stuff like this. With all the baby-boomers downsizing, you wouldn't believe how much of it's for sale, or even given away. A lot of people aren't into this old stuff anymore, preferring to buy their furniture in a box they can throw in their trunk and assemble once they get home. And all I had to do to this old gem was give it a good waxing to bring back the beauty of the wood grain."

Sansa smiled as Jon described how much he enjoyed working with his hands, very aware of just how good they'd felt when he'd used them on her. Watching him as he talked, she could see there was so much more to him than she'd first assumed. After all, a guy who slung beer for a living didn't seem like the type to have a showplace like this to call his home. After she removed her shoes, she followed him around the house, loving he feel of all the soft, antique oriental carpets under feet.

Jon looked down and frowned, when he saw that she'd removed her shoes. "You didn't have to take off your shoes, Sansa. I never like to think of this place as some kind of museum. It's still just a home that's meant to be lived in. So, you can keep them on."

Sansa shook her head. "No, it's fine. Besides, I like the feel of these rugs under my feet, they feel so nice, and they're so soft." If she had a place like this, to call her own, she knew she'd definitely want to preserve it, especially after all the hard work he'd done to bring it back to life, realizing she was really in her element here.

After they'd had a good look around, once they got upstairs to the beautiful master bedroom, she eyed his luxurious bed and grinned. A big mahogany four poster with lots of room to manoeuvre around, she could already imagine the fun they could have in that. 

"Oooh, I just love your bed." She whispered, as she wandered over and ran her hand over the handmade quilt, stitched in what she recognized as a classic Lincoln Log pattern, all done in eye-catching shades of blue and white.

Jon came up behind her and ran his hand over her back. "And there's plenty of room for two in there, unless you'd rather have your own room."

Sansa grinned at him over her shoulder and then rubbed her butt against his groin just to be sure he understood that she'd be just fine tucked in here with him. Hearing Jon draw in a sharp breath, reaching behind her, Sansa circled her arm around his neck, pulled down his head and pressed a kiss to his lips, loving how quickly she could turn him on.

Groaning against her mouth, Jon picked her up and tossed her onto his bed. He quickly covered her body with his, sinking his tongue into her mouth and feasting on the taste of her all over again. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever be able to get enough of Sansa, and was beginning to have his doubts. Just the taste of her, never mind the feel of her body pressed nice and tight against his, was getting him so freaking hard. All he could think of was planting himself in her deep and fucking each other till they could barely breathe.

Lucky for him, Sansa had the same idea. Impatiently tugging his shirt out of his jeans, she moaned against his mouth as she ran her hands over his chest, her fingers dipping into his jeans she popped the button and began to work down his fly. Then suddenly she pulled back, and said, "Wait, let's pull back the quilt, I don't want to get anything on it."

Though Jon had never thought much about it before, he got up and tossed the bedding aside, just to make Sansa happy. Then standing and looking down at her, he told her, "Damn, you look good in my bed."

Sansa grinned and held her arms open, till she had him back in bed, looming over her and naked. Jon tugged at her clothes and tossed them over the side until they were nice and close, skin to skin. And he was just getting used to the feel of her in is arms, when she shocked the hell out of him and slithered down over his body, circled his cock in her hand and began to lick his shaft like he was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

Holy shit, looking down at Sansa lapping at his cock had to be hottest thing Jon had ever seen, especially with all that fiery red hair spread over his thighs. Then he clutched at the sheets and slammed his eyes shut as Sansa sucked him back hard into her mouth, licking all around him, and fondling his balls, sure that she had to be the best thing he'd ever felt, too. He could barely believe they were here like this, naked in his bed, never mind with her down between his legs, worshipping his cock. It was like the stuff of dreams finding her, especially tonight of all nights, a night meant for lovers. For love. And Sansa sure was making love to his dick, like no one had ever loved it before. Relentlessly humming and licking and lapping and sucking, and even nipping every last inch of him. Fuck, he was going to come hard if she kept that up. 

"Sansa, baby, I'm going to come right in your mouth." He told her, fighting the overwhelming sense of elation that was coursing through him as she brought him closer and closer to one hell of an amazing climax. "I'm not kidding." He warned her again, as she sucked him back so hard, he actually felt his toes curling, muttering, "Jesus, Sansa, I never imagined you'd be so good at this." Holy shit, all he knew was that he was heaven. God, what a talent Sansa had for giving head.

The feel of his hands, running through her long and soft hair as Sansa hollowed out her cheeks and drew him deeper into her mouth than she knew she'd ever gone, only made her want to give him everything she could, especially after hearing how good it made him feel. Finally pulling back, she told him, "Then just come, Jon."

As good as it sounded to take her up on it, right now, what he really wanted was to have his dick buried in her as far as it could go when he filled her with what he already knew would be one hell of a load of his seed. So once he tugged her off his cock, he flipped her onto her back and got between her legs. Brushing back the damp red hair from her brow he told her, "I want to be inside you when I come, so we can both feel how good we are together."

Sansa just closed her eyes and sighed, thrilled at the sound of that.

And the moment Jon fisted his cock and started pushing his way inside her, she moaned deep and long, agreeing with him wholeheartedly as he made her feel whole again, filling her up so nice and tight. Although he was big, all Sansa could feel was a sense of elation as he looked in her eyes and whispered, "Damn, I love this with you, and I can't believe how good you make me feel."

She knew just what he meant, already beginning to think that she might just be falling for him. He just made her feel so unbelievably good, like no one ever had before. Running her hands over his back, being with him like this felt like heaven. She'd had sex before, but she could already tell what they had between them, was more than just sex, it was like they were connecting on so many levels.

When Jon came, at almost the same moment that she was trembling and screaming out his name, he rose up onto his hands and groaned as he came in a rush, filling her up to the point he actually could feel his release running down his balls. Now he was glad she'd insisted on pulling back the old quilt, especially when she'd made him come that hard.

Pulling her into his strong arms as he kissed her, Jon wondered what it would take to keep someone like Sansa in his life. Obviously they came from different backgrounds and her family probably wouldn't exactly be thrilled to find out she was seeing a guy who ran a bar. But since they were just so good together, he didn't think any of it should matter when two people had the type of connection they already had.

Impulsively, he said, "Stay with me, Sansa."

Sansa was confused. "But I am staying with you tonight, Jon."

He shook his head, looking down at her. "I don't just mean tonight." He said, cupping her beautiful face in his hand and kissing her pretty mouth. He'd need a lot longer than a night with her, a hell of a lot longer, if he was ever going to feel sated, providing he ever could.

Running her hand over his cheek, Sansa whispered, "Hmm, crazy as this whole thing is, you know I'm tempted. I just never expected anything like this when I walked into your bar tonight. And I can still hardly believe I'm here with you in your bed."

Jon not only loved the look of Sansa in his bed but loved the feel of her even more, especially since he was still buried inside her nice and deep. And he felt his cock twitch, just thinking about where he was, naked in his bed with her in his arms, joined in the closest way that two people could ever be joined.

Sansa tipped her head and told him, "You know, Jon, you're a very surprising man, and I really like you."

Afraid there was about to be a but in there, and that Sansa was about to tell him all the reasons they'd never work out, Jon jumped in and said, "Well I can cook, too, and I'm told I don't snore much. And my mother instilled in me that I had to put the toilet seat back down every time I use it, and I always clean up after myself, so you wouldn't have to worry about any of that."

Sansa laughed and shook her head. "To be honest, I think I'm just so overwhelmed by all of this I don't even know what to say. I started off feeling the lowest I'd ever felt tonight, and now thanks to you, I've never felt anything even close to how good I feel now."

"I know what you mean." Then he decided it might be a good time to tell her that he would have gotten married a year ago, if his fiancée had shown up at church and not left him standing at the altar, with everyone he knew just staring at him and whispering about how awful it was to be stood up on his big day.

"Oh God," Sansa said, "that's got to be even worse than what happened to me. I'm so sorry, Jon." Sansa wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, pressing a kiss to his chest. "How did you even cope with something like that?"

He shrugged. "Well, once she finally answered my text and told me she couldn't go through with it, I just told everybody what had happened, and suggested we still go ahead and have a party. And it was pretty good night, too, although I got plied with so many drinks by all my mates that I don't remember much about it. But eventually she got married in Vegas to the guy she originally dumped me to be with, and I actually hope she's happy. And now I'm just glad she decided that she didn't want a life with me before we made it legal and not after."

Thinking about it, Sansa nodded. "Well, I guess we've got that in common. And now I'm just glad I found out who Joffrey really was, before it was too late."

Deciding the conversation was getting dark, Jon said, "Okay, how about we get a shower and go raid the fridge, I don't think either of us ate much tonight."

He actually picked up bridal style her and carried her into the shower, kissing her the whole way. He figured it was one way to get her mind off the guy who'd almost wrecked her life, especially considering he'd already made up his mind that he wanted her in his for a very long time to come.

Once they got in the shower, Sansa and Jon laughed and teased each other as much as they washed. And since she'd never showered with a man before, she couldn't believe how kinky it felt to have him wash her off and then trace his tongue over every last inch of her skin, including her pussy, for what like forever. And by the time he was done going down on her, she was screaming his name like a madwoman. 

When he bent her at the waist and had her face the wall, she was positively clawing at the shower tiles as he filled her up from behind, ready to make her come all over again from the way he was hitting her g-spot and massaging her clit. Her pussy clenching hard around him deep inside, she didn't think she'd ever enjoyed anything more than showering with Jon - at least the way he liked to shower.

After they'd finished washing and they'd had a little more fun drying each other off, Jon told to her to take whatever she could find to wear in his closet, while he went in search of some food. But when she wandered into his kitchen in one of his white dress shirts that just barely grazed her ass, with her taut nipples clearly poking at the fabric, he groaned. Damn, Sansa was one sexy woman. And in nothing but his shirt, she looked like an erotic dream come true. Jon's eyes were already scanning the kitchen for a place to take her again, imagining the granite counter might be a little cool on her bare ass, he decided he could always carry her into the living room and make love to her on the couch. He knew one thing, his dry spell was sure over now that he'd found Sansa, since he'd never gone at it this hot and heavy before in his life.

While he was busy straightening his erection in his jeans, Sansa was staring wide-eyed at his incredible kitchen. Beautiful tall white cabinets with speckled gray granite countertops, and stainless steel appliances, it was the perfect blend of antique finishes and high-tech gadgetry. And she knew she'd love to have a kitchen like this to call her own, sure whatever she made would taste even better coming out of a gorgeous set up like this. "What a lovely kitchen, Jon."

Jon nodded and looked around then, too. "I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out and the lay out works for me."

It all worked for her. And then she noticed he had a pan on the stove and a bowl of beaten eggs beside it. "You okay with an omelette?" He asked her, melting a little butter in the pan, as he tossed in some thinly sliced mushrooms and onions.

"Sure, it looks good. But what can I do to help?"

Smiling, Jon slipped his arm around her waist and drew her closer for a kiss. "If you want to just stand there and look pretty, while I do this that would be nice."

He ran his hand lower and discovered Sansa had absolutely nothing on under the shirt. His dick twitched hard as he traced her soft little ass with his fingertips, rolling his eyes at the sensual feel of her bare skin. He was getting hard enough that he was tempted to turn off the stove and take her up against the wall, but deciding she was probably hungry, blowing out a frustrated breath he went back to fixing their eggs.

But when Sansa reached up and got their plates out of the cupboard and the shirt lifted exposing her sweet ass to his gaze, Jon couldn't hold back a groan. Damn, with her long red hair spilling over her shoulders onto the white shirt and her bare pale ass practically taunting him to take her, he had to force himself to finish at the stove, so they could hurry up and eat. He was getting pretty damn hungry again - but not for eggs.

After they'd enjoyed their late dinner of omelets, toast and roasted parmesan crusted tomatoes in his kitchen, they spent the rest of the night in his bed, making slow sweet love till they finally fell into an exhausted sleep just as the sun was coming up in the morning. Lucky for him, Jon didn't have to go to work, since he knew all the shifts were covered. And Sansa decided she might just texted her mom and let her know that the wedding was off before she went back to work to face the music, since she worked with her dad, who'd be just as upset to find out.

But the moment she turned on her phone again, her eyes went wide. "Holy shit, my phones been blown up. I've just so many texts. I think everyone I know is looking for me."

She winced, biting into her lips as she tried to figure out what to do. Finally Jon suggested, "Why don't you just call your mom and tell her the truth. At least she can let a few people know that you're okay and that the wedding's off."

Sansa nodded. Jon was probably right. She owed it to her mother to tell her, before she ordered doves or peacocks, or whatever the hell she was ordering this week for her over the top wedding. And she knew she really had no choice but to let everyone know that she wasn't getting married anymore.

Once she finally got up the nerve and called her mom, Jon flinched when he heard Sansa's mother's hysterical scream right through the phone from the across the kitchen, as Sansa kept trying to get a word in, telling her, "Mom, it's okay, believe me, it's better that I found out now before we tied the knot."

But her mother wouldn't be consoled, and just kept carrying on, so Sansa stepped out of the kitchen and sat on the couch and let her mother vent, wishing she could just turn off her phone again. And when Jon appeared with a cup of coffee and some toast, she whispered, "Thank you," glad to have someone who understood what she was going through.

Jon sat beside her, reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, making her smile, even as her mother kept screaming into her ear.

And once she finally hung up with her, Sansa curled into Jon's side, craving the warmth and the comfort of him. Kissing the top of her head, Jon said, "No worries, I've got you, Sansa."

Sansa sighed and wrapped her arms around him, secure in the knowledge that he really did have her, mind, body and soul. And now that she'd finally told her mother and the hard part was over, she could move on. And once they got through this, she just knew they'd have a future. She had a pretty strong feeling that they were meant to be.

Jon smiled as he held her close, feeling happier than he'd probably ever felt. Just like in Casa Blanca; of all the joints in the entire city, Sansa walked into his bar, and straight into his arms. 

Yeah, he squeezed her a little tighter. 

He knew they were going to have a future together, he could just feel it.


End file.
